The Adventure Begins
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: What if there were four extra people in Harry Potter? Four people with the knowledge and skill to save lives and thwart evil? Four teenaged girls, who hold secrets they are determined to take to their grave? A Gallifreyan, a Demigod, a Magician, and a Witch? This story begins in Order of the Phoenix and goes to the end. I only own my OCs.
1. Prologue

There are four special OCs in my stories, so here are their back stories and descriptions, foolish mortals.

The first character is named Jenna, or Heaven Amelia Song (I'll explain later). She is a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. She is three-hundred and fourteen years-old, and the daughter of the Doctor and River Song. When Jenna was born, much like her mother, she was captured and experimented on. Madame Kavarian called her Project Ice, and since she knew from Jenna's mother that her methods didn't work, Kavarian made allies. Jenna was mutated, changing much in appearance, and given strange powers. Basically... Think of any superpower... I'll give you a second to think... Jenna can do it. She escaped when she was four, and Jenna was turned over to a group of people who could teach me how to control my emotions and my powers. You call them the Jedi. When Jenna was fifty-three, after participating in the Clone Wars and the rebellion, she returned to Gallifrey. From the time when she was one-hundred 'til she was one-hundred and eighty, Jenna participated in the Time War. Jenna escaped Gallifrey's fall and traveled with her parents until she was one-hundred and three. By the way, Jenna had looked sixteen ever since she had been sixteen. Jenna's family ran into some Daleks, and Jenna jumped in the way of a blast to save her father. Jenna regenerated for the first time and ended up as a twelve year-old, no memory of her past. She became a vigilante, named Icy Dawn, and she met her father one night, once again saving him from Daleks. He claimed Jenna reminded him of someone he lost and asked her to come with him. Jenna agreed, only to learn who he was and reunite with her mother. Jenna's memories came back suddenly, and she remembered her father's suffering, so she stole the TARDIS and jumped into his time-stream on Trenzalore, with thousands of copies easing her father's burden. When the Doctor came to save Clara, he rescued Jenna too, and she regenerated. Jenna was left on Earth by her father after she regenerated into a five year-old with a wad of cash, an infinite credit card, a TARDIS coral, and not a care in the world, and due to the absence of the TARDIS, she aged. Jenna made three close friends, and she began writing fanfiction. Like her father, Jenna usually wears the same outfit over and over. She can commonly be found wearing a _Doctor Who_ t-shirt, a lime-green hoodie, and jeans with a pair of old black sneakers. Jenna has frizzy brown hair (which she often dyes blue stripes into) and brown eyes, and she's pretty pale. Probably because she lives in a big blue house alone, and she has no life outside school and friends. Jenna might just become Gollum...

There's Scarlett Violet O'Harra, who once had long, dark brown hair but recently cut it into a bob-cut and dyed it black. She has electric blue eyes, and she can easily be described as _hostile_. Scarlett claims to have been sent to some Camp on Long Island for people like her, so her friends assume it was for ADHD and dyslexia sufferers, where she learned a lot about Ancient Greek Mythology. In reality, Scarlett is the demigod daughter of Ares who was abandoned at Camp Halfblood by her mother, and she messed with one of Hephaestus' inventions, so she was sent back in time. Scarlett considered Clarisse LaRue as her older sister, and it hurts Scarlett to let her beloved half-sister continue to believe that she's dead. Scar can commonly be found wearing a grey hoodie, a blood-red t-shirt, black jeans, and black leather combat boots. Scarlett and Jenna don't always get along, probably because they both think they're the leaders of the small group.

Alexis (Lexi) Bastet Kane has long brown hair and brown eyes she believes are the color of poop. Her friends often comfort her, saying that they look like mud. It doesn't work. Lexi often wears a white hoodie, a grey t-shirt, jeans, and red Vans shoes. Lexi is an artist, and she's always go-with-the-flow. Lexi avoids conflict, but she loves making memes and screaming various things. Lexi assisted in naming a pic of a mustard gas victim Randy, is devoted to Shrek, and fears Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf. Lexi's one of those girls who would be the most popular girls in the school if she didn't hang out with her weirdo friends. Lexi seems to know a lot about Egyptian Mythology, and she wears this weird hieroglyph necklace that reminds everyone of a cat. Secretly, Lexi is the older sister of Carter and Sadie Kane, and an advanced Storm Magician. She was hidden from the world because her chaos magic was considered evil, until her siblings found her and she ran away to assist in their adventures. Lexi got in trouble with Khonsu, so she was sent back in time, so her sibling think she is dead. Lexi is terrified of her Uncle Amos finding her and taking her away.

Chelsea Molly Weasley is... Special. She has brown hair with blonde highlights and grey eyes, and she often wears a red hoodie, a _Harry Potter_ t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Chelsea already is Gollum. She's the shortest of the group and completely nuts. All of them are pretty sure she has a juvie record, because she pulls a lot of pranks. Chelsea knows everything _Harry Potter_ , and sometimes they joke that she must have grown up knowing the guy. She never comments. This is because Chelsea is the eldest daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley who was sent to Azkaban after being framed for the murder of the British Prime Minister. Chelsea escaped and went on the run, only to brew a faulty potion and get sent back in time as well.

The girls met when they all appeared in an elementary school yard, all appearing to be five. None of them know who the others are... Or so they are led to believe.

The story you are about to read is based on these four teens. They call themselves the New Marauders because there are four of them, and they are completely obsessed with everything _Harry Potter_. They don't have many other friends outside their little quartet, mostly because they are considered weird. They never had any problem with that. They're always been different, obviously more than others.


	2. Daniel Radcliffe's Midget (Jenna)

"Yo guys! I just finished Chapter Forty!" I crowed as I wrote fanfiction, and the other New Marauders and I cheered various battle cries. "The Marauders have struck again! I am so cool!"

"Tails!" Lexi called. We called her that because she reminded us of a cat. Fond of the sun and lazy as heck.

"Little Red!" Chelsea shouted. She was like a fox because she was tiny and mischievous.

"Dawn!" Scarlett choked through a mouth full of food. We couldn't think of a name for a sloth, so Scarlett decided she wanted to be called Down Syndrome. I refused to call her that and called her Dawn... And it stuck.

"Arctic!" I screeched. I was like a wolf in many ways, and I used to be a cold, isolated, nerd. We hi-fived and laughed. "Guess what I got?"

"What?" Chelsea asked. I whipped out a plastic Time Turner from my TARDIS backpack, which may just be bigger on the inside. For some reason, as I did it, my TARDIS coral necklace felt heavier...

"Let's go save Sirius Black!" I chuckled.

"Launch Scarlett in sloth form at Beletrix!" Lexi laughed, referencing a fanfic I was working on.

"Hang with Fred and George!" Chelsea called. What was it with that girl and wanting to meet Weasleys?!

"Hunt down Draco Malfoy, then punch him!" Scarlett snickered. We put the Time Turner around our necks, laughing.

"WE SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT WE ARE UP TO NO GOOD! THE MISCHIEF WILL NEVER BE MANAGED!" We called. Suddenly there was a blue flash, and a feeling like being compacted into a box. The light faded, and we stood in a long, dark hallway that smelled like mildew.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"I recognize it." Chelsea murmured. "It can't be..."

"Who are you?" A voice asked. A boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses stood at the end of the hall.

"Please, help us. We don't know where we are... Daniel Radcliffe?!" I asked, not believing it.

"DANNY BOY!" Chelsea screeched, running over and hugging him.

"Guys..." Scarlett tried, but she was interrupted.

"WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FANS! I LOVE THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! YEARS SIX AND SEVEN WERE THE BEST! WE WRITE FANFICTIONS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME!" Chelsea screamed happily. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST STALKER!"

"Guys!" Scarlett tried again. I was trying to decide whether to freak out or just stay confused.

"What exactly happened in the fifth, sixth, and seventh movie again? I always lose track." Radcliffe stated shakily. That made me narrow my eyes. Radcliffe sounded full of Bologna.

"Well-" Scarlett plugged Chelsea's mouth.

"Guys... I think we're in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"So wait... That's not Daniel Radcliffe? That's... Harry Potter?" I asked in dismay. "Oh my God. The Time Turner! We said things that had to do with the fifth movie! And here we are!"

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Fanfic or real life?" I asked.

"Real life." Harry insisted.

"Either way, you won't believe us... I just realized I'm British now. British is cool, I can do British... I'm Arctic, this is Little Red, Dawn, and Tails. We are called the New Marauders. I'm a fanfiction writer, which means I take books and movies and write stories about them. We all know who you are, Harry James Potter. We know your future... And we're gonna save it."

"What?!" My friends and Harry asked.

"Think about it. We can save lives. We can make Harry's future better. Remember the fanfic? The lives our characters saved? We can make it happen." I insisted, and my friends nodded in agreement. "There's just one thing I gotta check." I raised my hand and concentrated. Please still work... ' _Ice, snow, something._ ' Suddenly, a snowflake appeared in my palm, and my friends screamed.

 _ **So, Jenna has revealed that she has her powers, and by doing this has deceived her friends into thinking she only gets them on adventures. Now, Jenna can safely use her abilities without anyone suspecting a thing, or so she thinks.**_


	3. Introductions (Chelsea)

"What is happening?!" I yelled. Jenna had just used superpowers! I slowly reached back into my jeans pocket, praying that I hadn't lost it, and felt my wand. It was okay. I was still safe. Oh... I don't think I was supposed to mention that. I'll explain later. "Oh my God."

"What is going on?!" Jenna screamed, still staring at the snowflake. "How am I doing that?!"

"You're witches?" Harry asked. Jenna created a snowball in her hand.

"I am starting to think so... OMG! I wanna do something real quick! Where is Mrs Weasley?!"

"Arctic! No! Think of the children!" Lexi called, but Jenna disappeared into the depths of the house. We heard a thud, like the sound of a snowball hitting fabric, a shriek, and Jenna calling out.

"I regret nothing!"

"Arthur! There is a strange girl in the house!" I heard Mrs Weasley scream.

"Ello!" Jenna called. "I wanna join the Order!" Suddenly the Weasleys began screaming.

"Let's go find Arctic." I grumbled, and Scarlett, Lexi, and I ran down the hallway, Harry following behind. Jenna was standing in the kitchen, snowflake in her hand, a smirk on her face, watching as the Weasley couple hid in a corner.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting the Weasleys! You guys are awesome! Mrs Weasley! I am your biggest fan! I love all your quotes! ' _Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!_ ' You guys are so cool! Like Doctor Who cool!"

"Arctic! You're scaring the gingers!" Scarlett yelled, punching her in the shoulder pretty hard.

"Hey, your dreams are coming true too, don't deny it. We're fricking wizards!" Jenna exclaimed. "Let's go kick Voldy arse!"

"You believe that You-know-who has returned?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Heck yeah! And he's going after Professor Trelawny's prophecy in the Department of Mysteries and will try to control Harry's mind to make him go get it by making him think he kidnapped Sirius!" Jenna shouted in one breath. The effect on the Weasleys was immediate.

"WHAT?!" Mrs Weasley asked. "How do you know all of that?!"

"I am a... Seer! Yeah! A seer! Me and my friends! We all are! We know your futures for the next two years! And we're gonna make em better. Lives shall be saved! Arses shall be kicked! Where are Fred and George? I know!" Jenna ran out the door, and when she came back, she held an extendable ear. Then she yanked it, and we heard crashing and yelling. "Ello sweeties!" Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came through the door, shocked to see us Marauders.

"How did they get here?" Ron asked. "A secret keeper would have had to tell them where to find us."

"Malfunctioning Time Turner." Jenna explained. "We're from 2014!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The year 2014. When your lives have been squished into seven books and eight movies." Lexi mused. The people present looked shocked.

"Yes. We know all! We've seen all! We know who you marry!" Jenna called, and the Golden Trio screamed. "I am so loving this! This is going into a new fanfic. What should I call it?"

"Please tell me that I don't marry Ron." Hermione begged. We just stared at her, trying to keep straight faces.

"Hugo and Rose." I tried, close to failing to keep in my laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Those are the names of your children." Jenna stated. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out. "Ickle Won-Won and Hermy will get hitched by 2006." Ron too passed out. "Aw! That's adorable!"

"Well... Who do we marry?" Fred and George asked in sync.

"With or without Little Red's intervention?" Scarlett asked. I punched her. Those two were my uncles! ... Oh... You didn't know that, did you?

"With." George demanded.

"Without." Fred pleaded.

"With, George, you marry Little Red. Without, Angelina Johnson. Fred's destiny is undecided either way." Lexi piped up. I punched her too. I was not gonna marry my uncle! I'll explain later.

"She's drawn pictures. She fancies you George." Jenna lied in reference to the books and movies. I tackled her as she sang ' _Lil Red and Georgie Sitting in a Tree_ ' at the top of her lungs. The conscious people started laughing as we fought. Jenna just kept laughing and singing as I pummeled her. She didn't even falter when I bit her arm to the point where it bled.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"You corrupted me long ago, Red!" Jenna screamed. "I used to be friendly!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice boomed. Sirius Black stood in the doorway, looking both confused and angry. Jenna immediately stood and waved.

"The reincarnations of yourself and the other original Marauders had an accident with a Time Turner! Here we are! Ello! I'm Arctic! I'm supposedly supposed to be the reincarnation of Moony. Where is Remus Lupin anyway? I wanna meet him! I did my waiting! Ten years of it! In a fricking nightmare of a school! Did I say my name was Arctic?" Jenna asked, holding out her hand. Sirius raised an apprehensive eyebrow and looked at us.

"Is she serious?" He asked.

"No, you are." I said, then I broke down and laughed so hard my sides hurt. Sirius looked even more bewildered as we all started laughing, then it seemed to dawn on him what we meant.

"Seriously?" He asked, then he just put his hand on his forehead in shame as we kept laughing. "I walked straight into that one."

"Yeah." Jenna said, stopping her laughter. "But you didn't deserve your years in Azkaban. We know about Pettigrew. You're innocent. You'd rather die than betray your friends. Just like us." She gestured to us Marauders. "I told you that I'm Arctic, but these are Little Red, Dawn, and Tails. Show em girls!" We all somehow changed into our animagi. I really was Little Red! Sirius looked somewhat impressed as we changed back into humans. "We're the Marauders: American Division."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Jenna said. "We are American. That wonky Time Turner just gave us British accents!"


	4. Changing the Future (Scarlett)

Well... That was interesting. Jenna somehow managed to scare the entire Order of the Phoenix. Will my friends ever cease to be annoying? I doubt it. After we explained what had happened and what our real names were, the Order began to trust us. We spent the night in Number 12 Grimuald Place. When we woke up, Jenna, Harry, and Mr Weasley were gone. What was that crazy Whovian up to? I prayed that she wasn't in jail... Again. How did Jenna end up in jail? I don't wanna get into it now, but never threaten a lawyer's daughter with a plastic spoon. Court battles can get messy. I found a noted on her bed, and I was not amused by what I read.

' _Find Pettigrew, tie him up, bring the Order, and meet me in the Ministry of Magic Courtroom just before the end of Harry's trial. I'm officially a witness/lawyer! Why do I want you to bring Pettigrew? We're clearing an innocent man's name and scaring a secret government with my mad reasoning skills._ '

Oh God. I used an awesome trick an old pal of mine, Grover Underwood, showed me to track Pettigrew, and we surrounded him in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley.

"Remus, Sirius, my old-" Lexi and Chelsea leapt off the building above Pettigrew's head, each holding an end of a green handkerchief, and they gagged the rat.

"I suggest that you stop talking." Lexi smirked evilly, her eyes going dark. "We don't want you to suffocate on your own spit before the Dementors get a go at you, you bloody traitor." A few Order members stepped back at the darkness in Lexi's statement. Lexi looked up, her eyes fading back to their poop brown. "What?"

"You are seriously twisted." Chelsea stated. Lexi took a bow.

"Thanks."

"I don't know what Jenna's plan is." Sirius grinned as we tied Peter up, rodeo-calf style. "But I enjoy how it's going so far." Chelsea gave Pettigrew a good kick to the head.

"There are two outcomes." I explained. "One: we all get arrested for harboring a fugitive, i.e. you. Two: we just might change the future." Sirius looked confused.

"Whose future?"

"Yours."

 _ **So, Scarlett just dropped a bombshell on Sirius. What do you think our favorite ex-convict is thinking?**_


	5. Jenna Ruins Two Vendettas (Harry)

"I'd like to call a witness to the stand." I stated in court. The Minister of Magic allowed it, which was a mistake. "Miss Jenna Arctic." Jenna walked up and stood on the platform, not bothering to sit down in the bondable witness chair. That girl had quite an ego. The brunette stood with good posture and the confidence of a madwoman.

"Thank you, Minister. My name is Jenna, and I would like to explain what happened to one Harry James Potter and the Muggle, Dudley Dursley." Jenna began. Wow, impressive. "The two in question were walking home from a park, where Mr. Dudley and his band of hooligans had earlier harassed Mr. Harry, and he had refrained from the use of magical response. While in a covered road, which they had entered to escape a storm, a common side effect of the presence of Dementors, they were attacked. Two Dementors attacked the adolescents with the intent of performing the Dementor's Kiss, and Mr. Harry had no choice to perform a patronus in defense of himself and Mr. Dudley. The Law for Restriction of Underaged Sorcery allows magic to be performed in a Muggle's presence if the lives of both wizard and said Muggle are endangered. And may I remind you, Dudley Dursley, as family, had full knowledge of Mr. Harry Potter's abilities. If that is the case, members of the jury, then why are we even here?" A collective murmur filled the courtroom, many eyes watching the Minister.

"Laws can be changed, or seen in a different viewpoint." Fudge growled. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Do you hold a grudge against Mr Harry Potter?" Jenna asked, and dozens of jury members gasped in shock. Fudge looked dumbfounded, realizing he was losing support.

"Of course not!" He cried, trying to save his own skin. No one seemed to believe his statement, and the murmuring in the stands continued on, stronger than ever.

"Then why, Minister, would you change a whole law just to get one child, a NATIONAL HERO, expelled from a school that lets him escape his abusive relatives?" The entire assembly was shocked. Even Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. "Ms. Umbridge, are you well? You look rather pale." The woman who had been giving Jenna and I death glares shook out of her trance and focused on Jenna. By the looks of it, the lady still thought she could get me expelled.

"Why do we have no record of a Ms Jenna Arctic?" Umbridge asked. Jenna sighed, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow again, looking as though she didn't want to waist her valuable time on Dolores Umbridge.

"I'm sort of a new girl in town. I arrived in time to see the incident." Jenna lied. "I have other evidence." Jenna pulled out an iPhone, and proceeded to show the assembly pictures of Dudley and I being attacked by dementors. How? Jenna wasn't there! "I rest my case." All eyes went to Minister Fudge, who paled.

"In light of recent evidence, I dismiss all charges on Mr Harry Potter, and will have an investigation conducted to find out why two dementors left Azkaban last night."

"Speaking of Azkaban, I'd like to raise another matter to the court." Jenna surprised everyone. "I believe you are all familiar with the case of one Sirius Black?" The assembly nodded in agreement. "I believe you know the charges with which he was convicted." They nodded. "Lies, the whole lot! Lies! Did you know Mr Black was not even given Veriteserum in court? Did you know that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of Mr and Mrs James Potter? It was in fact, a cover. The secret keeper was none other than Mr Peter Pettigrew!" Scarlett, Lexi, and Chelsea appeared with the whole Order of the Pheonix and Peter. "This piece of filth faked his own death to cover his tracks! Professor Snape, if you please." Snape forced Peter to drink something, and Jenna walked over to him, triumph on her face. "Peter Pettigrew, were you the secret keeper of the Potters?"

"Yes." Pettigrew choked out.

"Were you a double-agent of Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray the Potters, your best friends, to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you fake your death?"

"Yes."

"How did you do it?"

"I cut off my own finger, killed the Muggles, and changed into a rat. I am an unlicensed animagus."

"Did you make sure you were adopted by a wizarding family?"

"Yes."

"Did you use said family to infiltrate Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"In Harry's third year, when Sirius Black escaped, did you reveal yourself and once again let one of your best friends take the fall?"

"Yes."

"Did you return to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you help him regain his power?"

"Yes."

"Did you participate in the murder of Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes."

"In conclusion, is Sirius Black completely innocent?"

"Yes."

"And are you a complete arse?"

"Yes."

"I rest my case. May I introduce Mr Sirius Black." Sirius stepped out from behind the other Order members, looking just as dumbfounded as everyone else. I could see why Fudge was surprised. The man he saw last was feral and gaunt. Sirius was now his old civilized and healthy self. "Can I just say that I'm totally awesome?"

"In light of this new evidence, all charges on Mr Sirius Black are... Dropped." Fudge declared.

"All in favor of Sirius being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts?" Jenna asked. The whole assembly, besides Umbridge, surprisingly raised their hands. Even Snape! "I am such a good person. I just resolved a dozen crises at once. Case closed, let's go home."

 _ **OOOHHH! That was awesome! Now, Sirius is a free man and a DADA Professor, and Umbridge is history! Wah-hoo! I am so cool!**_


	6. Loony Luna's Nargles (Ron)

Harry, Hermione, and I were on the train to Hogwarts with the Marauders, who had bought school supplies and decided to join us at Hogwarts, and Neville when Jenna shot up.

"There's someone I gotta find." Jenna vanished, and came back ten minutes later with a girl. She had platinum blonde hair, pale eyes, and pale skin. The girl wore Ravenclaw robes, and looked both shocked and happy as Jenna spoke to her, as if she never had friends. "Guys, this is Luna Lovegood. I was just talking to her about the wrackspurts and nargles. The nargles are always stealing shoes, and the wrackspurts fly into your ears. Mind if she sits with us today? Lavender Brown and Cho Chang were bullying her in the corridor when I found her."

"No problem." Harry replied.

"That's Loony Lovegood." Hermione whispered. "She's crazy. Always talking about creatures who don't exist." I felt a bit defensive over Luna. So what if she was different?

"I actually recognized the name ' _nargles_.' They steal shoes." I smirked. Hermione looked mortified that she was wrong. Ginny joined us a while later, and she got along well with the Marauders and she knew Luna. The Marauders seemed okay. I had a feeling I could trust them. When we finally got to Hogwarts, we all piled into a self-pulling carriage. Harry and Luna stopped.

"You're not crazy." Luna smiled wistfully. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

"Thestrals!" Jenna exclaimed. She walked up to nothing and petted it. "You can only see them if you've seen death." What death had Jenna seen? Scarlett, Lexi, and Chelsea appeared to see the Thestrals, too. Who were these girls? We rode the carriage to Hogwarts, and the Marauders just stood at the back while the rest of us went to our tables.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore grinned. "I am pleased to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Sirius Black." Sirius waved from the staff table. "And while our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, Rubeus Hagrid, is away, his substitute will be none other than Remus Lupin." There was an immediate applause following the announcement of both names. "I would also like to introduce four newcomers to our school. Though many first years have arrived, these four are different. Come on up." The Marauders nervously walked down the center aisle, still wearing casual clothes.

"They're judging us." I heard Jenna whisper.

"Heck yeah." Scarlett grumbled.

"Pressure!" Lexi whimpered.

"Keep calm and Geronimo." Chelsea sighed, receiving a high-five from Jenna. They reached Dumbledore and just stood there, looking extremely nervous.

"These are our four newest students, transfers from a wizarding school in the United States of America. Jenna Arctic, Scarlett Dawn, Lexi Tails, and Chelsea Lil'Red. I ask you to welcome them, as they will be joining Gryffindor. I caution you, all four of these girls, like most Americans, have extremely violent tempers."

"Hey!" The Marauders exclaimed. There was laughter from the whole school. The girls changed into Gryffindor robes and joined us at the table.

"Are any of you good at flying?" Harry asked. "I'm just asking because I'm probably Quiddich Captain."

"I'll give it a whack." Jenna offered. The other Marauders also volunteered. I had a feeling those four were going to make this year very interesting.


	7. Friends (Luna)

The Marauders knew something about all of us. It was a bit strange... How did Jenna find me on the train? How did she know my name? Why did all of the Marauders accept me so fast? No one had ever been my friend at Hogwarts besides Ginny. And then the all Marauders liked me at once! And Jenna knew of the wrackspurts and nargles! I sensed something strange about Jenna, and her pulse was strange. But I didn't care about any of that. This was looking to be a good year indeed. I finally had friends!

"Hey, Luna!" I turned to see the Marauders waving like crazy. "Wanna come see the Room of Requirement with us?!" I nodded and skipped over, smiling happily at the four girls.

"Let's go." The four led me to the end of a hallway, and a door appeared. We opened it to see a huge training facility. We closed and reopened it to see a room filled with hammocks and House banners. We repeated the process to see a huge storage room, filled with random objects. As we looked around, I caught sight of Jenna taking a few things. A crown, a few bags of galleons, and some extra quills. Then, Jenna placed an old potions book down, went over to a cabinet, and smashed it. Nodding at her good work, Jenna rejoined us. I assumed Jenna had a good reason for her actions, so I didn't pry.

 _ **Hey, readers. I know this was a shorter chapter, but trust me, they get better. I was wondering, since my OC, Jenna, is a Time Lady, if you wanted to have a few fanfictions focused on the three-hundred years before these stories take place. Like a Star Wars one describing her time in the order, and possibly a Doctor Who story describing her experience in the Time War and her years on the run or in the streets. I can also write stories about the other three's pasts as well. I think it would be interesting to write about Camp Halfblood, the Per Ankh, and Azkaban. Let me know in the comments, so I know if you guys would want me to write those stories. Read and review! Thanks!**_


	8. Quidditch (Lexi)

It was time for Quiddich tryouts. Jenna had somehow afforded to buy us Firebolts (don't ask) and we prepare to take flight.

"Isn't it exciting?!" Jenna asked. "We're gonna fly! I wanna be a Keeper!"

"Chaser!" Scarlett, Chelsea, and I shouted. I wondered what would happen if we replaced everyone on the team but Harry, Fred, and George... Total awesomeness, of course! We walked out, and Captain Harry nodded for us to kick off.

"Just like riding a bicycle." Jenna thought aloud.

"You're terrible at riding bicycles." Chelsea reminded her.

"Yeah..." Jenna kicked off, and hooted as she flew into the air. We stared in shock as Jenna flew like a pro! "Da power of das Whovian!" The rest of us kicked off, and flew just as well as Jenna. Harry called out different positions. First were Beaters, Fred and George beat everyone, then it was time for Keepers. "Yo Harry! Back home they called me the _Gandalf Goalie_!"

"Why?!" Harry called.

"You'll see!" All of the old chasers began trying to score, but Jenna knocked each of the quaffles away. "You shall not pass!" Jenna was obviously the best Keeper, so the Gandalf Goalie was appointed to the Quiddich team. Now it was time for the Chaser tryouts. The old Keeper got into position, and as we flew around, I felt as though it was I who drank Liquid Luck, for every goal one of us attempted, scored. We were the best and worked the best together. My prediction came true. The Marauders replaced everyone on the team besides Harry, Fred, and George. We figured Jenna could play sick on the day of the game Ron was supposed to play in sixth year, so he could substitute. We also figured we'd arrange a little accident for Lavender Brown. Chelsea was most eager to keep her and Ron apart. Scarlett and Jenna assumed she was a big shipper of _Ronmione_. I knew better...

 ** _BOOM! Did you see that coming?! Lexi may know more about my other three OCs than she's letting on..._**


	9. Jenna Scares DADA (Hermione)

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Sirius welcomed with a grin during his first class. "I am your Professor, my name is Sirius Black." There was an instantaneous muttering, and people eyed Sirius with great fear. Jenna and Harry shot to their feet instantly.

"This man is my godfather, you will treat him with respect." Harry growled, and Jenna nodded.

"Then, maybe that's why people say you're a murderer too!" A Slytherin boy called, and the class began laughing and pointing. I could see something snap inside Jenna, for ice began coating the floor around her.

"Stop it!" Jenna snapped, sounding a bit American for a second. "This man has done no wrong! He was framed, and he's had enough suffering for a lifetime! This man is one the bravest and loyal people I've ever met!" Ice was now crawling up the walls of the classroom, but Jenna did not notice or care. The students stopped laughing and gazed in shock at the ice.

"She's livid." I whispered.

"Dumbledore said Americans had tempers." Ron reminded me.

"I'm not American." Jenna snarled. "I'm an eighth Irish, a fourth Scottish, two eighths French, an eighth of Italian, and a whole half German. I just happened to live in America."

"Prove it!" A German-sounding boy in the back called.

"Geh zum Teufel." Jenna stated pointedly. "Ich werde dein Herz mit einem Löffel herausgeschnitten."

"She's German." The boy squeaked.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Don't ask." The boy whimpered.

"Anyone else got a problem?" Jenna asked. Everyone shook their heads. The ice vanished, and Jenna gave a satisfied smirk. "Good. Don't mess with Germany, or I will summon Krampus the Christmas Demon to devour your souls. Pleasant dreams, children."


	10. The New Marauders (Lupin)

Late one night, I noticed four figures on the lawn. Four animals. One was a red fox, who bounced around the others with glee. One was a tan and white cat, who walked around in circles. One was a... Sloth? The sloth was lying in the grass, looking very bored. The last creature was a grey wolf, who gazed around, keeping watch as its companions relaxed. The wolf suddenly locked eyes with me, but was not in the slightest afraid.

"I see you found them." I jumped, and Sirius laughed from behind me.

"Are you serious?!" I asked.

"Obviously." Sirius answered. I put a hand to my forehead. I walked straight into that one.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"A new generation of Marauders. A Time Turner sent them back in time, so they're stuck here. Can you guess which four of your students those are?" I gazed carefully at the creatures. A memory flashed through my mind from earlier that day.

' _"Look, the beast is back." Draco Malfoy whispered during my class. A girl marched up and punched him in the face._

 _"Take that back." She snapped. The girl had a dark brown bob haircut and Gryffindor robes. She was just as rash as Sirius had been. "Professor Lupin is a better man than you'll ever be." I knew that girl from the court, she was the one who caught Pettigrew, but her name slipped my mind._

 _"Scarlett." A voice teased. Another girl came up, another Gryffindor this one with brown and blonde hair, then grey eyes. "The first rule of a wizard is to do no harm, unless you mean to do harm. Then, do lots of harm!" I knew her from the court too, and she seemed to remind me of... James._

 _"That reference?" A voice asked. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing Gryffindor robes walked up, looking excited, yet somewhat annoyed. "Come on, you're hilarious Chelsea, but come on!" That was the Peter of the gang. Then a fourth girl came up. This was the one who saved Sirius and Harry. This was the one with all the ideas. How could I forget her name?!_

 _"Guys, I think we should get back to class." She stated, as if ordering them._

 _"Jenna!" They moaned._

 _"Scarlett, Chelsea, Lexi, back to class." The girl snapped. The others went back to work, and she groaned. "Keeping them alive for the next few years is gonna be really hard. Sorry about the interruption." That was the me of the group._ '

"The fox is that Chelsea. The cat, it's that Lexi girl. The sloth is Scarlett. The wolf is Jenna." I decided. Sirius nodded. I noticed an old piece of parchment in the sloth's paws. "How did they get the map?!"

"No idea." Sirius sighed.


	11. Daddy's Girl (Jenna)

I bounced all the way to class, smirking as teachers looked at me like I was insane. I am, but you get what I mean. I met up with the other Marauders, and we entered Potions Class. Time to have a little fun. As I entered, Snape scowled at me. I looked at him and let my irises glow a bright red. He stumbled back, and I went on my merry way, laughing. As the day progressed, I either impressed or scared most teachers. I just smiled and waved as the teacher slipped on ice, acting innocent. I had never been, even back home. I was always a rebel. I saw Lexi talking to Draco, and to my surprise, Draco was laughing. Lexi had always thought that the guy who played Draco was hot, but come on! I thought a bunch of these guys were hot, but their lives were predestined. I should know about pre-destiny. I was a Time Lady, after all... You all knew that! Don't act shocked, unless you decided to be a butt and skip to the prologue. MY STORIES DESERVE TO BE READ! YOU WON'T GET ANY INSIDE JOKES UNLESS YOU DO! Back to the point, I sauntered over to Lexi and Draco, smirking. Scarlett and Chelsea materialized behind me somehow, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Hi, guys." Lexi waved nervously. "I believe you've met my good friend, Draco." Draco waved.

"Lexi..." I began. "I believe we must hold something. A muggle custom. It begins with inter-"

"Jenna!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Does it end with ' _dimensional toothbrush_ '?" The other four of us sighed in disappointment and disapproval.

"No, Chelsea." I sighed, then smirked. "It ends with ' _vention_.'" Lexi and Draco tried to run, but Scar and Chelsea pinned them. "I'm thinking... What should we do with these two?"

"I've always wanted to see Guatemala, guys." Chelsea grinned. Three hours later, we were in a large box, being shipped to Guatemala by air-mail. Lexi and Draco were tied up with pipe-cleaners and gagged with Gryffindor ties. During the trip, we ate bananas, and I invented the Mother-of-all-Wetwillies, using it on Chelsea due to boredom. We were discovered and air-mailed back to Hogwarts, we let the two prisoners go free, and all was (eventually) well.


	12. Bread (Harry)

Well, I got humiliated. Who's fault? The New Marauders, that's who's. In the middle of the Halloween Feast, the night of Jenna's birthday and the anniversary of my parents' tragic deaths, something horrible happened. The Marauders got, what they called, ' _drunk on bread._ ' They literally ate ten dinner rolls each, stood up on top of the Gryffindor table, and started stumbling around, singing and quoting.

"Will the REAL Slim Shady please stand up?" Chelsea asked. When Malfoy stood up to leave, she began screaming German swear words at him and throwing dinner rolls at his head. "YOU'RE NOT THE REAL SLIM SHADY!" Jenna began singing ' _Harry and Ginny Sitting in a Tree_ '. Scarlett and Lexi began arguing on ridiculous matters. A few topics were:

\- Which came first, the chicken or the egg?

\- What does the fox say?

\- What noises do sloths make?

\- Who is Slim Shady?

\- Who is the craziest New Marauder?

\- Is it actually possible to get drunk on bread?

I just sat there, utterly humiliated. It was I, after all, who convinced Dumbledore to let the New Marauders come to Hogwarts. The staff, however, looked highly amused. The whole staff table was full of talking and laughter. I just sighed in embarrassment, looking down. This would be a long Halloween.

 **This chapter is based on an event that I once experienced in the eighth grade. The cafeteria made too many dinner rolls and began selling them for a dime each. The girl who Chelsea is based off of went and bought ten dollars worth of rolls, and the four each got twenty five. They began feeling woozy, and the girl who Lexi is based off of began claiming that there was something wrong with the bread. The girl who Jenna is based off of declared that they were "** _drunk on bread,"_ _ **compelling the four to start acting like it was true. I'm not telling you who's based off of me, but yes, I participated. Harry represented everyone else in our class. Draco represented a boy in my class who actually got hit by multiple carb-filled projectiles. The friends actually did stand on the table, and the Lunch Ladies just didn't care. I actually heard one mutter "**_ _It's just those four._ ** _" That made the feel GREAT about themselves. The girl who Scarlett is based off of led a few rounds of "_** _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ ** _", though it was early fall, and the four proceeded to slump in their seats and pretend they had hangovers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the fact that it sorta actually happened. Please read and review!_**


	13. Beyond the Veil (Ron)

The months seemed to fly by. We formed a club called Dumbledore's Army in order to teach some students some other things and to just be social. Each of the New Marauders had the same patronuses as their animaguses. No real surprise there. My father was attacked, but thanks to Harry, he was saved. Before we knew it, the school year was almost over. The New Marauders seemed to be on edge. What did they know? One day, Sirius went missing. We all assumed he was under the weather. But then Harry felt a pain in his scar and collapsed. When he stood, he claimed that Sirius was in trouble. Voldemort had him. We sent a message the Order and headed to the Department of Mysteries. It was a trap. We were subdued by Death Eaters and cornered in the Death Chamber. I had a wand to my throat. The New Marauders and Harry were the last ones standing. Jenna had her hands raised in a fighting stance. She looked ready to try anything. Lucius Malfoy was trying to convince Harry to give him the prophecy that could determine the outcome of the war. Then there were a bunch of whooshing sounds. I was suddenly freed.

"Stay away from my godson." A voice ordered. Lucius spun around, only to get punched in the face by Sirius. We cheered and began fighting off Death Eaters with the newly arrived Order. I heard a cackling sound as a black shape flew around the room. Jenna seemed to go into panic mode.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as he dueled alongside Sirius, disarming his Death Eater opponent.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius cheered, then saddened. Beletrix Lestrange materialized on top of a boulder.

"Arvada Kadavra!" She shouted. Just before the spell hit Sirius, a brown and green form shoved him out of the way. The curse hit Jenna, knocking her into the Veil. She vanished into the pale white light. The world seemed to stop. Harry and Lupin helped Sirius up, and we all stared in shock at the Veil. The other New Marauders began screaming, and they and Harry chased Beletrix as she left the room. The rest of us just stared at the Veil. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were crying. Tonks cried into Remus's shoulder. The other wizards just looked downcast. Sure, we didn't know Jenna for long, but she saved Sirius. She got him out of jail, and Harry out of trouble. Sure, she was annoying. But she was fun. She was nice. She was too young to die. Suddenly, the Veil glowed gold and silver. A form stumbled out of the archway and collapsed on the gravel. The figure wore a green hoodie and jeans, and was cloaked in a cascade of frizzy brown hair. The figure looked up with two brown eyes and smirked at all of our shocked expressions.

"Ello sweeties. What did I miss?"

"Jenna?!" Hermione asked. "You're alive?!"

"You see her too?" Luna asked.

"Impossible!" Mad-Eye Moody commented.

"How?" I asked.

"It's... Complicated." Jenna shrugged. "Where are the others?!" We ran out to find Dumbledore and the other New Marauders, Dumbledore supporting a semiconscious Harry, sand everywhere. The Minister of Magic had arrived.

"He's back." The Minister whispered. The New Marauders were crying, explaining Jenna's death to the press and to Professor Dumbledore. Jenna slowly snuck up behind them, silent. She got right up behind them, leaned in, and...

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Jenna screeched at the top of her lungs. The five shot into the air in shock. They spun around as Jenna and Mad-Eye laughed, Jenna clutching her sides because they hurt. The whole assembly just stared at her in awe. I knew the feeling. It was like Jenna was immortal, indestructible, or something. "What? Never seen a teen girl in a green hoodie before?" The New Marauders lunged and tackled her in a group hug.

"JENNA!" They screamed.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chelsea shouted.

"BUT YOU FELL THROUGH THE VEIL!" Lexi stuttered.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I'm Jenna for Pete's sake! I've been defying the laws of physics since 2000!" Jenna choked through the tight hug. The other New Marauder let her go, and everyone once again just stared at her. "I get the feeling that I'm being judged." We all went home to the Hogwarts Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey checked Jenna's heart rate, and she looked shocked for a second, but one look from Jenna sent her on her way. These were some of the next day's headlines:

' _VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED!_ '

' _TEEN GIRL SURVIVES VEIL AND KILLING CURSE!_ '

' _BATTLE OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES!_ '

' _RISE OF THE DEATH EATERS!_ '

The next few years were going to be very interesting.

 _ **Suspicious, suspicious! Y'all think someone noticed something? Keep reading to find out who has seen through Jenna's clever lies and found the truth about our young Time Lady.**_


	14. Summer, Secrets, and Star Kid (Harry)

I moved out of the Dursley's house and into Number 12 Grimwald Place with Sirius. He also let the New Marauders stay with us for the summer, since they had no place else to go. All in all, it was the best summer of my life. The New Marauders helped us fix up the joint and remove all of the curses and monsters. When Jenna faced the bogart, it just changed into a gold and silver swirling light.

"R-ridiculous." Jenna stuttered. It vanished, revealing a mist with a scene from some kind of play. A sign in the corner said ' _Star Kid: A Very Potter Musical_ '.

' _There were three people onstage. Two boys and a girl. Then a fourth person, a girl, ran up to one of the boys._

 _"Ron! You were supposed to take me to Madam Malkin's and use those Sickles Mum gave you for my robes!" She shouted angrily.'_

Wait... That guy was supposed to be Ron?!

 _'"Um, who's this?" The other guy asked._

 _"This is stupid, little, dumb, sister Ginny, she's a freshman. Ginny this is Harry. Harry Potter. He is Harry Potter." '_ _ **Ron**_ _' emphasized.'_

Oh dear God... That other guy was supposed to be me? The second girl was supposed to be Ginny?! The first girl was supposed to be Hermione?!

 _'"Oh! You're Harry Potter! You're The Boy Who Lived!" '_ _ **Ginny**_ _' exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, and you're Ginny." '_ _ **Harry**_ _' smiled.'_

Shoot the director.

 _'"It's Ginevra." '_ _ **Ginny**_ _' stated.'_

 _"Cool, Ginny's fine." '_ _ **Harry**_ _' disagreed rudely.'_

Since when did I say ' _cool_ '?!

 _'"Stupid sister! Don't crowd the famous friend!" '_ _ **Ron**_ _' shouted, annoyed, knocking '_ _ **Ginny**_ _' over._

 _"Do you guys hear music or something?" '_ _ **Hermione**_ _' asked. Chinese music began playing._

 _"Music? What are you talking about?" '_ _ **Harry**_ _' asked._

 _"Yeah, someone's coming." '_ _ **Ron**_ _' guessed. A group of girls danced onstage, singing._

 _"Cho Chang, Domo arigato!_

 _Cho Chang, Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang!_

 _Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang!" They sang._

 _"Who's that?" '_ _ **Ginny**_ _' asked._

 _"That's Cho Chang—that's the girl Harry's totally been in love with, since freshman year." '_ _ **Ron**_ _' said.'_

I was going to kill Jenna.

 _'"Yeah, but he won't say anything to her." '_ _ **Hermione**_ _' teased._

 _"Yeah, you never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot!" 'Ron' advised, and I could hear Jenna laughing. '_ _ **Ginny**_ _' ran up to the only Chinese girl in the group, who I assumed played the role of Cho._

 _"Konnichiwa, Cho Chang. It is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley." '_ _ **Ginny**_ _' smiled, holding,out her hand._

 _"Girl, I ain't Cho Chang!" The girl snapped, looking angry. '_ _ **Ron**_ _' came up and slapped '_ _ **Ginny**_ _'._

 _"That's Lavender Brown! Racist sister." '_ _ **Ron**_ _' complained. An American girl came up from the back of the group._

 _"That's alright! I'm Cho Chang y'all." She said with a Texas accent. Then the mist faded._ '

I turned to Jenna as she curled up on the ground and laughed. I realized the scene wasn't what made her laugh, but my reaction to it. The bogart vanished.

"What was that light?" I asked. Jenna immediately stopped laughing. She stood, and I realized that she had paled.

"Um, the Veil, I think." Jenna admitted. I remembered what the others who were there during Jenna's ' _resurrection_ ' said.

"But the Veil wasn't gold at first... You did that." I realized. Jenna just turned away from me.

"I can't change who I am any more than you can change who you are. Sometimes who we were born as will haunt us forever, and never let us be free. Some heroes are born, others are made. Where I come from, everyone is born to be a hero. It's who we are, and we must do our duty to all people everywhere, through time and space, even at the cost of our lives. The term ' _YOLO_ ' does not really apply to my people. We prefer the term ' _YOLTT_ '."

"What does that mean?"

"You Only Live Thirteen Times." Jenna stated seriously. I just turned away and walked out of the room, laughing to myself.

"Whovians." I proceeded downstairs to see Chelsea in the kitchen, taking leftover spaghetti, squirt syrup on it, fill it with candy and pop-tarts, then proceed to eat it with her bare hands. I stood, appalled. Chelsea looked up, her face full of food, seeing me standing the the hall.

"You don't know me! You don't know my life story!" I left to see Lexi drawing a cat sitting at a window, watching a lightning storm. Lexi signed her name in what looked like hieroglyphics, then sighed and erased it, writing her name in English. I continued to see Scarlett in her room, beating up a punching bag that had a sword sticking out of it... That night, as I went to the bathroom, I smelled bleach. I peered in to see Chelsea lift her natural looking straight brown and blonde hair up to see frizzy, fiery orange hair that reminded me of Ron's, and the teen bleached it, dying it brown with blonde tips. The girl then used chemicals to temporarily flatten the fuzzy hair so it looked straight. Chelsea nodded at her reflection in the mirror. "Safe for another month." Chelsea looked at a picture she pulled out of her pocket. I couldn't see much, a young Chelsea with wild orange hair, a man with red hair, and a woman with frizzy brown hair, playing, looking so happy. "It's only a matter of time before they both find out... Before they see the truth."

 _ **So, Harry didn't seem to get that Jenna tried to tell him the truth, did he? I just wanna say that I don't own**_ _Star Kid_ _ **, I just thought that it would be funny to have Harry react to it. Just to be clear, the Bogart appeared to be regeneration energy, symbolizing Jenna's greatest fear of being injured and exposed for what she truly is, and her fear of changing into a new person. Chelsea was born with frizzy (Hermione) red (Ron) hair, but after she escaped Azkaban, she dyed it and straightened it to stay undercover. Now, she dyes it and straightens it to ensure no one even suspects who she is. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OCs, ESPECIALLY**_ _STAR KID: A VERY POTTER MUSICAL_ _ **! I implore you to read and review. Please...**_


	15. Saved (Scarlett)

The summer flew by fast. Soon, we were back at Hogwarts and causing trouble. Yes, I know. Our lives were awesome. Jenna purchased all of our supplies with a credit card from her dad. It's a long story. Her parents traveled a lot, leaving her home alone. The card was for emergencies, and I had begun to think it was infinite. We went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezies, and I saw Jenna purchasing ten of everything. And Jenna decided to get use all birthday presents early. By the end of the day, we each had an owl and a pigmy puff. My owl was black, I named her Belladonna. I named my pigmy puff Fluffy. Jenna had a snowy owl who had been enchanted into a light blue, whom she named Winter. She named her pigmy puff Melody, a Doctor Who reference. Lexi got a Barn Owl, whom she named Twitter. Her pigmy puff was named Bob. Chelsea got a tiny burrowing owl, whom she named Morgan. She named her little pigmy puff... Pinkie Pie.

"NO! _CUPCAKES_!" Jenna shrieked when she learned what Chelsea had named her pigmy puff. Fanfiction had changed that woman. So, Sirius was still the DADA Professor, so Slughorn was never hired. I saw Jenna enter Dumbledore's office one day, and she came out smirking.

"What did you do?"

"I saved Dumbledore! I stopped him from putting on the ring!"

"You are awesome."

"Were there any doubts? I plan on saving all of the good guys. Who's next on the save list? Moody, next year. We've gotta get Lexi to talk Draco outta killing Dumbledore. We can hide him. We also have to start collecting the horcruxes. I already have the diadem, and after Dumbledore destroyed it, I saw him hide the ring in the Snitch. The book is destroyed. That leaves the cup, the snake, the locket, Harry, and I may have kinda sorta maybe... Broke the diadem."

"You're just planning everything, aren't you?"

"Yup." Chelsea was spending a lot of time with Hermione and the Weasleys. It was almost like they made her sad. Hermione and Chelsea looked pretty similar. Chelsea just had smother hair, grey eyes, and blonde highlights. Weird, right?

 ** _So, our heroes are off to save the day by collecting the Horcruxes, making the Golden Trio's job a bit easier. Please read and review, and answer some of the questions I've asked about starting a series detailing the lives of the New Marauders. Oh, and I don't own anything besides my OCs. If you're wondering what_** _Cupcakes_ ** _is, keep wondering. Reading_** _Cupcakes_ ** _will scar you for life. If you've already read and been scarred by_** _Cupcakes_ ** _... Welcome to the club._**


	16. Let it Go (Luna)

I was so glad that I had friends! I spoke to Jenna towards the middle of the year, and I finally spoke my mind.

"Jenna? I've noticed something strange-"

"Yeah, like the powers and knowledge of everything wasn't strange."

"You have two hearts, don't you? That's how you survived the Veil."

"How'd you... Yes... I have two hearts... And that's how I did it. Let me explain." Jenna told me her whole life story. I was amazed by her adventures, and the secrets she withheld from everyone.

"Why do you hide?" I asked.

"I'm just... Scared. Ever since I was small, I've been in a universe that hates those who are different. I just wish that I could be human." Jenna sighed. It was time to reveal my secret.

"Jenna?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jenna replied.

"I know what it's like to be different." I stated. I rose my hand, and a snowflake formed and levitated in it. Jenna's eyes widened.

"Luna? How are you doing that?" Jenna asked.

"I am a direct descendent of Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I smiled, messing with my strange snow powers. "The real-life Snow Queen."

"I knew you were cool! Ice cool!" Jenna smiled, creating her own snowflake in her palm.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ " I joked, quoting great-times-ten-Auntie Anna. We laughed and swirled our hands, building snowmen.

"We're not so different after all." Jenna smiled sadly. I smiled right back. We really weren't.

 _ **I just wanted that in there. Ever since**_ _Frozen_ _ **came out, I've loved reading fanfics where Luna is related to Elsa. I felt like my OC needed someone in**_ _Harry Potter_ _ **to trust and relate to, and I'm a huge fan of Luna, who's always been accepting. I do not own anything but my OCs, once again! I'm getting tired of all these constant disclaimers... Please read and review, and don't be a hater.**_


	17. Dear Mom and Dad (Chelsea)

I woke up in the morning with my hair sticking out everywhere. I went to the sixth-year bathroom to see Ron and Hermione there. My parents. Let me explain. My name is Chelsea Weasley, and I was disowned. I was eleven years old, and I was blamed for a murder and sent to Azkaban. My parents wouldn't visit. They wrote me out of their will, and exiled me from the family. My siblings and cousins helped me escape, and I went on the run. I tried to make a complex potion, but failed. I was sent back in time, and woke up in 2005, five years old, in America. I never saw my parents again. So here I was, in their childhood, and I remembered one thing my mother told me when I was small.

 _We named you after Chelsea, our friend who saved your Uncle Fred, and changed our lives forever._

I walked up to the sink and attempted to tame my mane.

"That's quite a mop you got there." Ron commented.

"You should see Jenna in the morning." I teased. As if on cue, Jenna shuffled in like a zombie, grunted in greeting, and brushed her teeth. Her hair was almost tangled into an Afro shape. She took one look at her crazy hair, sighed in defeat, and departed from our midst.

"I've never seen someone who had an actual rat come out of a rat's nest." Ron stated, picking up the small creature that jumped out of Jenna's hair as she left the room. A rat.

"Huh... It's usually a ferret." I smirked. "I think that little guy needs someone to take care of him... Ron? Would you?" Ron smiled and petted the rat, making it chitter.

"Your hair really is crazy." Hermione insisted, and I smirked at her.

"It's genetic. I got it from my mum." I got sad as I said it.

"Your mum? You never mentioned your family before." Ron looked a bit confused as he realized that.

"I don't have one anymore." I sighed. "I was disowned."

"Who would ever disown you?" Hermione asked. _You would_.

"I don't know... I lied when I panicked when we first arrived here. My mom was a witch, my dad was a wizard. I had a little brother and a little sister. My mom was a genius, ever since her first day here at Hogwarts. My dad was a gluttonous wacko who somehow became an Auror with his brother in law. My friends don't know. I was disowned at age eleven, before I ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. I had just gotten my wand, my spell-books... I was so excited. I wanted to be a genius and an Auror, like both of my parents combined... But I lost my wand during Take Your Daughter to Work Day, with my dad. When I found it, an investigation was going on. Someone important had been killed, and every wand in the wizarding world was checked. When they checked mine... I was found guilty. My parents wouldn't look at me, and I was sent to Azkaban."

"Then... How are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I escaped." Their jaws dropped immediately. "Yep. My siblings and cousins sprung me. I've been running ever since I was thirteen. Hello."

"Wow... It's almost like you're a tiny Sirius Black." Ron stated. "If I was your father, I would have defended you, not just let you be taken away." I wiped a solitary tear away. I wished that were true.

"Yeah..." Hermione and Ron hugged me, and I smiled. What the heck happened to these two? Was there a nuclear accident? I was glad to know these two like this... Before they were my parents.

 _ **I know, I know. Angsty, right? I just thought Chelsea should get to know her parents before they were the people who let her get shipped off to Azkaban. Just to be clear, Ron and Hermione didn't want to let her go. They simply realized their baby really was Chelsea and knew that if she didn't go to Azkaban, she wouldn't grow up to be the goofy little friend they knew and loved so much.**_


	18. Shock (Jenna)

The year went by quickly, and we used what time we had to plan for that fateful day in the Astronomy Tower, making Snape, Draco, and Dumbledore aware of what would happen if we didn't do something. We hid in the observatory when Harry and Dumbledore returned. I had warned Snape about Belatrix, so he didn't make the unbreakable vow. Lexi warned Draco, and he was ' _sick_ ' the day he was to get his Dark Mark. The plan was quite simple. Here it is: after Draco was scared away, we were to run up and disarm Snape, then chase him and the Death Eaters off with our combat magic.

"Ready?" I asked. My friends nodded. When the Death Eaters showed up, and Snape took Draco's place, we climbed up and attacked. Harry stayed down there as we fought, and I decided to try out an evil plan. Combining offensive spells! "Expelliarm-petrificus!" All the Death Eaters were disarmed and frozen in place. Snape, Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, and my pals stared in shock. I just twirled my wand in my fingers, smirking at all of them. "Genius, right?"

"That was impossible!" Draco exclaimed in fear. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." I grinned slyly. "Just highly unlikely..." Dumbledore was alive, and Hogwarts didn't get destroyed. The Death Eaters were arrested, and Snape told Voldy that we didn't expect a thing. Loser. As we walked down the hallway with the Golden Trio, ready for yet another summer at Number Twelve, Grimwald Place, I laughed out loud, quoting my dear father. "Just this once... Everybody lives!" We took the train back to Kings Cross and walked back with Sirius and Harry. While we were chilling out in the sitting room with the two residents of the dark place, we unleashed yet another plan.

"So, Harry." Lexi grinned, and we exchanged glances. "We heard about your little horcrux problem."

"You did?" Harry asked. We all nodded in sync, finally going to reveal our special little surprise.

"We did some research, and..." Chelsea dumped out a bag, which contained the few horcruxes we'd gathered. The book, the ring, and the crown. Harry pulled out the fake locket. "We believe we know someone who can help you find out who RAB is, our dear Harry."

"Who?!"

"His brother." Lexi replied.

"You know who RAB is?!"

"Regulus A. Black." Scarlett declared. Sirius' jaw dropped. "Oh, Kreacher!" The House Elf appeared. "Do you have the locket we warned you about?" Kreacher held up the golden locket. Harry took the locket gingerly, staring at it in wonder. We were just that good.

"Give him this." I whispered to Sirius, handing him the fake locket. "You'll never have to do chores again." Sirius did as I suggested, and after many tears, Kreacher was happier and more helpful than ever. Dobby, who worked at Hogwarts, brought Winky with him to visit every once in a while. I do believe Dobby had a crush on cute little Winky. We stashed all the broken horcruxes away and told Harry the ones we still had to find, besides himself. That meant the cup and the snake were the only ones that we still had to find, and we had to get the Gryffindor Sword and Basilisk fangs to destroy the horcrux we actually had, the locket.

"Maybe the cup is in the old Lestrange Vault." Chelsea suggested one night, near the end of the year. "Moldy-Shorts trusts Belatrix with his life. Maybe if we have that vault searched, we can find the Hufflepuff cup." Harry, Ron, and Hermione began planning to kill the cup and the snake by skipping seventh year. The job of the Marauders was to go to Hogwarts and get the sword. Then, it happened. The headlines came out just before summer had ended, making us pale.

' _HOGWARTS HEADMASTER PASSES AWAY IN SLEEP! SEVERUS SNAPE TO BECOME NEW HEADMASTER!_ '

Well, and least Dumbledore died on his own terms, but we knew next year would be terrible. We got Harry a cellphone so he could call us for help if needed while on the road. We celebrated Harry's seventeenth birthday at the Weasley house, and we learned that Dumbledore left us Marauders things as well. I got a real Time Turner, for when I needed to look back on my decisions. Scarlett got Fawks, who just stared at her from his perch, much like Belladona did. Fluffy, her Pigmy Puff, hid in fear for her life. He was supposed to remind her that you need to be strong and wise. Lexi got a remembral, being told not to forget to balance the storm. Chelsea got something that shocked us all... Professor Dumbledore's wand.

"It... Vibrated in my hand." Chelsea stated to all of us that night. "I... I think Dumbledore did something to it... The Elder Wand is mine, somehow. I can feel it." We just stared in shock.

"If anyone finds out what it is..." Scarlett sighed. "Chelsea, you can not tell anyone. If anyone asks, it's just a normal wand." We celebrate Fluer and Bill's wedding, and we stayed while the Golden Trio fled. We eventually got on the plane to Hogwarts, and we hid Luna when the Death Eaters came looking for her. A little makeup, some colored contacts, and a wig, and Luna was able to safely attend Hogwarts. We Marauders stayed and fought back, not getting expelled because Professor Snape knew he needed us to protect the kids. Fred and George helped us fight as well, having come back to Hogwarts to help us. Chelsea was already working on a plan to save Fred. We had already avoided the whole George's ear and Mad-Eye's death incident. We couldn't help Scrimhower, which we regretted. But now, we had to fight back against the Carrows, get Snape to hide the sword, and protect those who couldn't protect themselves.


	19. Daddy (Ron)

Well, I came back and saved Harry, so we took the sword and got ready to destroy the evil locket. We heard the sound of wind, and there was Chelsea, having apparated to us. She gave us an update of Hogwarts, and we learned that those who rebelled against Snape and the Carrows had been forced to hide in the Room of Requirement for their lives.

"Well?" Chelsea asked when she finished her story. "Let's crack that sucker open." I took the sword, Harry spoke Parseltongue, and the locket opened, creating a shroud of black smoke. Suddenly, Chelsea ran between me and the smoke, shielding me from the darkness. Two figures formed in the smoke. A woman with tangled brown hair in a dress shirt and black skirt, with glowing white eyes. A man with red hair wearing a maroon sweater and jeans, with glowing white eyes. Both glared down at Chelssa, making her eyes widen.

"Momma?" Chelsea asked. "Daddy?" Harry and I stared in shock at the figures. I couldn't help but think they looked somewhat familiar. The figures looked livid for some reason.

" _You just couldn't be like me, could you?_ " The woman asked angrily. " _You just had to be a criminal. A good man is dead, all because of you. Your brother is smart, your sister is brave. Why couldn't you be like them? Like your father? Like me? You deserve to rot!_ "

"Momma, I-"

" _Save it!_ " The man snapped, then saddened. " _You were my baby girl, Chels. I thought I raised you right. You were always so happy... I never expected this. You failed me, you failed your mother, and you failed the rest of our family. That's why we're disowning you, and we will deny you were ours._ "

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault! I left my wand on your desk, and when I went back, it was-"

" _Save your excuses!_ " The woman snarled. " _You're dead to us._ " Chelsea began to sob, covering her face with her hands. Harry and I realized this was a memory. This had happened to Chelsea, and the locket was forcing her to relive her most traumatic experience.

"I'm sorry, Momma." Chelsea cried. "I'm sorry, Daddy." With a yell of rage, I stabbed the locket, and the apparition vanished. Chelsea sunk to the ground, hugged her knees, and cried.

"Those people..." Harry thought as I went over to Chelsea. As I went to put my hand on her shoulder, Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he tried to intercept my hand. "Ron, stop!" Too late.

"Chels?" It was like a bomb went off inside of Chelsea. Chelsea scrambled away and began screaming.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Chelsea screamed with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry!" Harry froze, and I felt weird. Why would Chelsea so easily confuse me with the man from the image? Her father? Her father... What had the Marauders said about Hermione and I and Chelsea herself over the years? We had been told we'd be married by 2006, which meant we could have gotten married earlier. Chelsea told us she was eleven when she went to Azkaban and spent three years there. Chelsea had been fourteen when we met her, and she had come back in time. Chelsea always looked sad when she saw Hermione and I. Chelsea had easily confused me with her father... It was then that I realized she hadn't been confused...

"Chelsea?" I asked. Chelsea's expression of fear went to one of shock, and she wiped away her tears.

"Um..." Chelsea began, and I helped her up. Chelsea rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Hiya, Dad." The world felt like it had stopped spinning. I was right. Chelsea was my daughter. That wasn't the most shocking. I had seen who I would be in Chelsea's eyes, and that terrified me.

"Ron's your dad?" Harry asked in disbelief. Chelsea turned and shrugged, smiling sadly.

"Of course..." Chelsea sighed. "Uncle Harry." Chelsea explained everything, then departed. Harry and I went back to Hermione, and after a rocky reunion, I simply sat in front of the fireplace.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione finally asked. I thought of what had happened, what I'd learned. I realized the truth. I wouldn't become a monster. I would push Chelsea away so she could become the strong young woman I knew. She'd suffer, she'd hate me... But she'd become our Chelsea... And I prayed one day she'd understand and forgive me.

 _ **So, Ron and Harry know the truth about Chelsea. When do you think Hermione will find out?**_


	20. Beginning of the End (Scarlett)

Harry called us for help when they were captured, so we apparated to Malfoy Manor and stormed the place. Draco was back at Hogwarts, having turned against his parents. We saved the kids, Olivander, Griphook, and Dobby, while also beating Death Eater arse. We returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the battle that would ensue in a matter of days. We began slowly evacuating the little children in small, unnoticeable groups. The good staff knew, and didn't turn us in to the Carrows, obviously. Soon, almost everyone under seventeen was gone, and the Carrows didn't understand how it had happened right under their noses. Idiots.

"Hey, we saved Creevy." I smirked. "Check that off the list." We finished with the minors, and the rest of the students decided to join us, even the Slytherins! The Carrows were ticked! When the Death Eater Army closed in, and the Order arrived, we were ready. The new DA was properly trained and ready for battle. The adults began placing the shields. Ron, Hermione, Chelsea, and _Fred_ were sent to look for the giant snake fangs. Jenna, Lexi, and I smirked as that happened. We saved Fred! Now, all we needed to do was keep Lupin and Tonks alive. It was decided that Jenna would stay with Lupin and I would stay with Tonks. I would simply go rage monster and launch spells at any Death Eater I saw. When the wall fell, Fred wasn't there, so everyone was fine.

"Yo, Scar!" Jenna called from a battle. "How's it going?!"

"Just great!"

"Same here!"

"When do you think the Golden Trio and the others will be back?"

"Just in time to save the day, I assume."

"Really?"

"Of course, Dawn of the Dinosaurs!" Jenna sent one of her combo spells at the enemy, making him fly into the air and change into a ferret. "I asked old Mad-Eye about that one!"

"You two are idiots!" Lexi smirked from a fight alongside Tonks. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to cast spells and talk at the same time?!"

"You've been Facebooking for the last twenty minutes!" I exclaimed. Lupin and Tonks finally got bored.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted, both sending their opponents flying into walls. Jenna and Lexi quickly did the same. I suddenly noticed a little kid fighting. He was blonde, dressed like a Gryffindor, and looked like a sixth year. I suddenly noticed a camera hanging around his neck. Didn't we send the kid home?! How in the world did he get back here?!

"Guys!" I shouted. "Creevy!" It seemed to dawn on the other two what I was saying, and we all aimed our wands at the Death Eater.

"STUPIFY!" The man was thrown away from Colin, who looked at us in shock and relief.

"Did you see that?!" He asked. "That guy almost killed me!" Colin ran off, and the five of us made our way through the destroyed castle, staying alive until Voldy called everyone back. All the Weasleys lived, Colin, as did Tonks and Lupin. However, lots of people still died.

"Hey..." Lexi looked confused. "My remembral is going smoky..." Suddenly, Jenna began running. Us and the Golden Trio followed, seeing the mad fear in Jenna's eyes. I caught up with her.

"What's wrong?!"

"Snape!" Oh no... We followed Jenna all the way to the Black Lake, and she didn't stop running. Jenna pulled an _Elsa_ , running across the lake to the dock-house. We carefully followed, and we arrived too late. The snake attacked Snape, and Voldy departed. We came out of hiding and stayed with the dying man. "The snake is magic... I can't save him... But I can ease the pain." Jenna's hand glowed green, and Snape calmed. Harry got the memory, and Snape spoke his last words.

"You... Have... Your... Mother's... Eyes..." Then, Professor Severus Snape passed on from this world. I slammed my fist into a wall. Lexi placed a hand on my shoulder, looking down at the dead man.

"No matter how hard you try..." Lexi sighed. "You can never save everyone." We heard Fawkes singing as she said that, and we departed from the boat house and Professor Snape.

 _ **The New Marauders have finally lost a battle, and learned the greatest lesson of all.**_ _You can never save everyone._ _ **I'M SO SORRY, SNAPE! D;**_


	21. Endgame (Lexi)

After seeing Harry go off into the woods, we got ready for the final battle. We studied our spell books, grabbed our broomsticks, and spoke to the others. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Chelsea had taken care of the goblet, so all that was left was Harry and Nagini. Harry had gone to the woods, so we just needed to find the snake. I saw Chelsea talking to Ron and the Weasleys while we spoke to Hermione, and their faces were filled with shock. I wished I could just go home to my siblings, but they thought I was dead. Carter was probably teaching initiates, Sadie was probably embarrassing him...

"Lexi!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Scarlett. "The Death Eaters are on the bridge!" We walked out to meet the army, and Voldy made his grand speech about having won. I held Draco's hand as he refused to go to his parents. The dude had really come around. I actually considered him a friend. Neville made his speech about Moldy-Shorts being wrong, and Harry made his grand reveal. We Marauders cheered, as did Sirius, Lupin, and everyone else. We began the final battle, a last stand. As we fought, Neville killed Nagini, and it looked as though Harry would lose, a voice cried out in the crowd.

"Expelliarmus!" A bright red stream of magic joined Harry's. There stood Chelsea, wielding the Elder Wand. Everyone stared in disbelief, the fight ending as we watched. I ran forward.

"Expelliarmus!" Another stream of red magic fought against the green. Scarlett and Jenna joined us, and something flew through the air. A white, plastic spoon flew over and jabbed the Dark Lord in the eye. Jenna gave a pity wave as Voldy lost focus and we disarmed him. Then, he did that thing where he turned to paper and blew away. We lowered our wands, exhaling in relief. There was an eruption of cheers, and we ducked away as Harry was hoisted into the air, a hero. Later that day, the four of us sat in the Gryffindor common room. The Golden Trio and the Weaselys joined us, and we finally relaxed.

"Hey, guys." Jenna grinned. "I realized I never got any of you Christmas presents, so..." Jenna handed out some strange-looking watches. "My Uncle Jack sells these things, and he gave me a few. Hope you like them."

"I just had a thought." Chelsea commented as she slid her watch onto her wrist. "Where does the killing curse send your soul to after it kills you?"

"H*ll." Scarlett commented while reading _the Quibbler_ , not looking up, and Harry paled slightly.

"Don't say that, Scarlett." I sighed, while Ron and Sirius patted Harry on the back while he tried not to vomit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Scarlett smirked, still not looking up. "Mexico." Harry got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving everyone glaring at Scarlett, who folded the magazine and looked into our eyes defiantly. "I regret nothing."

 _ **That last scene is based off a scene in**_ _Grown Ups_ _ **. Now, Chelsea still has the Elder Wand, and she'll continue to posses it from now on. I own nothing besides my OCs!**_


	22. Farewell (Chelsea)

We had gathered our things from the dormitories so that we could return to Grimwald Place. Our trunks, our books, our brooms, our pets. Harry and Jenna were looking at the Marauder's Map, talking. Jenna had yet to close the map, so we decided to leave her and Harry be. Lexi was still blushing, Draco having kissed her in the hallway thirty minutes previous.

"So..." I began. "What now?"

"I don't know." Lexi admitted. "We have no way of getting home."

"Jenna could always do some sort of Whovian Rain-Dance and summon the Doctor to take us home." Scarlett smirked. I could have sworn I saw Jenna flinch at that. "Well, it looks like we're stuck here."

"Yay." I muttered. I looked over at Hermione and the Weasleys, and my expression softened. Jenna and Harry were closing the Map, and Jenna pulled out her wand. "Yo, Jenna. Did your rich Dad give you enough money to buy a magical apartment?" Jenna sighed.

"My dad isn't rich." She complained. "But I could if I needed to." We laughed. "Now, let me close this map so we can head to Grimwald Place. I think Kreacher's making pie." Jenna tapped her wand to the Marauder's Map, smiling. "Mischief Managed." Suddenly, Jenna and her stuff vanished. Then, Scarlett and her stuff vanished. Then, Lexi! I turned to Ron and Hermione as I slowly began vanishing as well.

"Bye, Mom." I smiled sadly at them. "Bye, Dad."

"Chelsea?!" Hermione asked, and I faded away... Our Hogwarts stuff appeared in our houses... My friends and I reappeared in the cafeteria of the school, fourteen again, with the Time Turner still wrapped around our necks.

THE END!


	23. Author's Note

**YAY! I did it! I finished the story! I hope you all liked it, and stay tuned for my next story! If you like the 2012 TMNT series, then you will like my newest story, "What did I just do?" I've had loads of fun publishing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read, review, follow, favorite, etc.! I'm looking forward to seeing you guys continue seeing my stories, because remember, my OCs are crazy, and will continue to be crazy as my stories go on. From crazy abilities, flaming chipmunks, and sloths flying through the air, my stories have much more hilarity to offer. But my stories aren't always all fun and games. I assure you, there will be angst. Loved ones and friends may be lost, found, and lost again. Possibly die, only to be brought back to life by an annoying Time Lady. You can't escape my OCs even by dying... Once again, I own nothing besides my OCs, and I'm growing quite tired of saying that due to every reference they make.**

 **I own nothing besides my OCs.**

 **I own nothing besides my OCs.**

 **I own nothing besides my OCs.**

 **I own nothing besides my OCs.**

 **Satisfied? Probably not. Oh well... See you soon!**

 **-Arctic Marauder**


End file.
